


Peace and Quiet

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Found Family, Literal Sleeping Together, Minor Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The Ghost is suspiciously quiet.





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art!](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/post/179050570562)

The Ghost is suspiciously quiet.  

That’s almost never a good thing.  With two teenagers, a grouchy Lasat, a droid that Kanan is still sure is possessed by something, a pilot with a  _ spectacular _ vocabulary, and himself, quiet is hard to come by.  

He wanders through the ship, checking every room.  Zeb is asleep in the room he shares with Ezra, and Kanan leaves him to it.  The only other one he finds occupied is the cockpit, and Hera reaches back without looking to squeeze his hand.  Kanan kisses her knuckles before he lets go, smiling as he heads to check the hold. 

Chopper sits in the middle of the bay, and he doesn’t make a sound, just snaps one pincer at him menacingly, holding the other arm up in what might be an abstract of shushing him.  Kanan blinks before he holds a finger up to his lips, narrowly avoiding a pinch. Chopper rocks back and forth before backing down, silently rolling back and pointing at the crates stacked against the wall.  Kanan pulls off his boots to pad over to peer behind them, and he can’t stop a smile as he sees why Chopper had shushed him. 

Ezra and Sabine are sound asleep in the corner, leaning against each other.  Sabine’s sketchbook and Ezra’s datapad have fallen out of their hands, and Kanan slips around the crates to carefully set them aside, smoothing the crumpled pages and gathering the pencils, laying them all out of the way.  

He remembers how it felt when he was their age, how  _ tired _ he was all the time.  There was never enough time to sleep as much as he needed; when he was working alone, time was money, and he couldn’t afford to rest.  

He and Hera had decided early, when they first took Sabine on, that they would treat her as part of the crew,  _ but _ they would give her leeway to be a kid too.  She was barely the age Ezra is now, too young to be making her way in the galaxy.  She wouldn’t have to grow up the way they had, working herself to the bone just to survive. 

They’d said the same thing when Ezra came onboard.  It was different, training him as a Jedi and working as smugglers and a Rebel cell, but he wasn’t going to grow up any faster than he had to.  

So, instead of waking them, Kanan snaps a quick holo and then slips back up the ladder, leaving Chopper to guard them while they sleep.  

Besides, it’s nice to have some peace and quiet for once.


End file.
